Distant Thunder
Distant Thunder (遠雷 Enrai) is the 190 chapter of The World God Only KnowsRedHawkScans Chapter 190. Synopsis There's a murmur of people talking about tasty snacks that they never were able to eat in heaven, even though they were goddesses. Suddenly, as three hands were visible, one "hand" swats another, telling her not to eat so much, as she's still a child. The owner of the third hand agreed and snacked. The snacks were then taken away by another person. The person who took the snacks away told Apollo, Mars and Minerva to stop eating the snacks, as it was not the right time. It was Diana. Else than these four goddesses, the other two were present, and all together, the Jupiter Sisters were having a slumber party. Diana explained to the Goddesses that this gathering was an assembly to discuss the matters with Keima. Vulcan showed disgust, thinking how absurd it was that all the hostesses were seduced by the man. Apollo brushed the matter off, claiming she knew about his intentions from the start, and this only angered Vulcan more. Diana stated how this was a premeditated crime, where Keima would reveal the truth when all was over. But she rhetorically questions Keima's mindset of "who would love a man in a six-timing relationship". For most, this may be true, but some of the Goddesses are in disagreement, for they believe this one act wouldn't change one's heart so easily. Vulcan voiced her opinion that they should forget "that man", for nothing will come good being with him. This statement was purposely misunderstood that Vulcan's host, Tsukiyo will give up on Keima, which Vulcan did not mean. Apollo on the other hand, believed that the most important thing was the outcome, not how her host met Keima. Mars agreed, saying that all that mattered was that Yui wins Keima's heart. Apollo and Mars compete with words on who will claim Keima's heart, while the shy Minerva tried to make a statement also. The two Goddesses teased Minerva by saying that she couldn't "kidnap" Keima's heart with her current state. In defense, Minerva erected a barrier around herself, pushing away the two Goddesses. Diana scolded the two mischievous Goddesses not to teach Minerva such depraved things. Speaking of "deprave", the two Goddesses argued that Diana was the most depraved of them all, falling in love with Keima, disregarding Tenri's feelings. The Goddesses continued to quarrel and converse about the subject, until Mercury woke up from her nap and told her sisters that it would be better if they discussed the matter with Keima after he returned from his journey. She then concluded that Keima was Ayumi's husband, which pretty much made the Goddesses upset. At a familiar beach, there was a sail boat, sitting on a small island of sand, off the beach coast by around 100 meters. Keima, whose clothes were shown a little worn-out, was upon this boat staring down upon a child, sleeping while hold a game console. Where did Keima venture to now? Trivia *Judging from the sequence of events from later chapters, it seems that this chapter occurs between chapter 197 and chapter 198 . References Category:Summary